Lessons of the Royal Children
by pardonmymario
Summary: A story from the Fairytale book I'm writing for my children. A tale of magic and change between 4 children who are destined to inherit the Kingdom beyond the horizon. Unless the 4 can shape up before the week's end, the Kingdom will fall to ruin. Not a very deep story. Just skims the surface of lessons learned. Grimm Brother's format. May or may not be based on my family


**A fairytale in the book I'm making for my children. I put pronunciation guides by the French names so you can read them. I don't know how accurate they are but that's how I'd like them to be read.**

Just beyond the point on the horizon that you can see with your eyes, lies a kingdom.

The kingdom is neither small nor large, but just the right size for the people who lived there.

There was a large castle in the centre, with high marble walls and polished white turrets that shimmered when the sun went down.

The people in the village surrounding the castle all lived in peace and harmony, each working hard to earn their stay in the presence of the King and Queen, who they respected and loved dearly.

And thus was the way of things for years. Until, that is, the King and Queen had a family.

Their first daughter they called Deprime (deh-preem), because she was sad and dark. She wandered around the castle and was pleased by nobody. She was 17.

Their second daughter was called Colere (cole-air), because she was angry. One moment she was fit as a fiddle, but the next she was a storm at its head. She was 15.

Their third daughter was called Alesoir (al-es-wah), because she was inanimate. She was bored with the most things and sat in her room with her books all the day. She was 12.

And their youngest son was called Gene (jeh-neh), because he was trouble. Constantly disrupting and upsetting the family, palace workers, and villagers. He was 7.

As their oldest daughter neared her 18th birthday, the King and Queen realized that their children were not fit to run the kingdom, and began to search for a miracle.

Teachers and scientists came from every spot in the world that you could imagine, trying to reform the children of the King and Queen. It was no use.

Deprime refused to listen.

Colere was offended and stormed out of the room.

Alesoir would not leave her bedroom.

And Gene chased every tutor from the castle screaming.

The King and Queen began to despair.

As the last week before their eldest daughter's christening dawned, an old wizard wandered into the castle, seeking food and shelter, for he had journeyed a long way.

The King and Queen, being the most gracious of folk, welcomed him in and offered him a seat at their table and a room in their castle.

He accepted graciously.

…

As they King and Queen sat down for dinner, they called to their children as they did every night.

"Deprime!" They called.

"Colere, Alesoir, Gene, my darlings, come to eat with our guest!"

Deprime sat in her chair silently and picked at her food.

"Hm ," said the magician.

Colere was angered that she had not been called first and threw her food from the table, storming from the room.

"Hmm," said the magician.

Alesoir would not leave her bedroom. Her food was taken from the dining room and brought to her.

"Hmmm," said the magician.

Gene arrived loudly and promptly sat in his chair, where he began to slurp and burp offensively. Every once in a while, he would look up at the magician and make fun at some aspect of him.

"Your beard is funny." "Your nose is crooked." "you look far too old to be alive."

The magician said nothing, save for a "Hmmmm." Until dinner was over.

The king and Queen apologized for their children and explained their predicament.

"But you see, Monsieur Wizard, nobody has been able to change them."

The wizard stroked his beard.

He thought.

He thought and thought.

And just when the King and Queen were about to leave him there, he rose a single crooked finger.

"I can help you." He said slowly.

The King and Queen smiled grimly.

"You may try, Monsieur Wizard." They replied. "You may try."

…

The next day, the Wizard was awoken from his sleep by a loud and obnoxious banging on his door. He heard small footsteps running away down the hall and knew that little Gene would have to be first.

He followed the signs of telltale destruction until he found Gene in the courtyard, throwing rocks at chickens and causing quite a fuss with the maids.

"Gene." The wizard said.

Gene ignored him.

"Gene, I have a gift for you." The wizard said again.

Gene stopped.

"Where is it." He demanded, snarling a snarl.

"In the throne room with the King and Queen," the Wizard replied. "Come, I will show it to you."

The wizard led the way with Gene in tow, who hopped upon his robes making the voyage quite difficult.

The wizard knew the King and Queen would be in this room, and that is why he led Gene here.

He entered and bowed to the royalty in one low sweep.

Gene hopped off his cloak and bowed a slight, mocking bow.

His parents frowned.

"Your gift," the magician pointed, "Is there."

In the corner of the room stood a tall, ornate mirror. The mirror was old. It was not at all exciting enough for Gene.

"That is the worst present I have ever seen." He scoffed.

"Just look into it." The magician said.

Gene rolled his eyes and strode to the mirror.

"I see the most handsome and clever boy in all the land." He said, smiling at himself.

"As do I," the boy in the mirror replied.

Gene gawked and jumped backwards, falling heavily on his rump, as his reflection stepped out of the mirror to greet him.

"Now I shall be undefeated!" Gene cried happily.

"Quite!" the other Gene grinned evilly.

The two ran off.

"Monsieur Wizard!" The King and Queen cried. "This kingdom can barely stand one Gene, much less two!"

The wizard raised one crooked finger.

"Just wait." He said, and set off in search of Alesoir.

He found her in her bedroom of course, being bored by the things of the world and having an adventure in one of her stories.

"Alesoir," he said.

She ignored him.

"Alesoir, I have a gift for you."

She did not look up, but spoke back.

"I have all the gifts I need in my books. Nothing entertains me more than these and I need nothing else in the world."

"What about your family? Your kingdom?"

"I have that everyday." She replied. "They are boring."

"Alesoir, I have a gift for you."

"What is it, then?" she asked irritably.

"It is in the throne room."

The wizard led the way and Alesoir followed, dragging her feet.

As he entered, he bowed to the royalty with one low sweep.

Alesoir bowed halfheartedly.

The King and Queen frowned.

"Your gift," the magician pointed, "Is there."

He pointed to a low bookshelf full of tomes.

Alesoir scoffed.

"I have already read each and every one of those books a thousand times over."

"I think there is one that you have not read." The wizard replied.

Alesoir made her way to the shelf, doubtingly.

She searched until she came across a bright blue book that she had not seen before.

"I could have sworn I'd read them all!" she curiously.

"Read it," the wizard nodded.

As Alesoir opened the book to the first page, she vanished. Leaving the open book floating for a moment before dropping to the floor.

The King and Queen were astonished.

"Our dear Alesoir!" they cried.

The wizard raised one crooked finger.

"Do not fear. Alesoir will not be harmed. She will return before the end of the night."

With that, he lifted the book gently and tucked it inside his cloak.


End file.
